polaqufandomcom-20200214-history
Orc
__TOC__ Orcs range in color from forest green, to pale teal. Occasionally, some Orcs are born with gray skin. Though rare, gray skinned Orcs are afforded special status in Orc society. Orc hair is typically thin, wiry, and jet-black, even in old Orcs. Orcs have a set of massively enlarged lower incisors which contributes to the Orcish tenancy to drool. Orcish society is tribal, each tribe by a strange sort of Oligarchy. This Oligarchy has two arms the military arm, lead by the Kish'ku or "Chieftan". The Kish'ku may appoint an arbitrary number of advisers, to aid him in war campaigns, or the business of government. Such advisers are called Mik'Tow, roughly translated "Officer", and speak for the Kish'ku when he is not present. A single Moot, or "Shaman" is assumed to speak for the tribe's totem spirit, and occasionally departed dead. As such, the word of the Moot caries much weight and even the Kish'ku is beholden to it, to some degree. The Moot advises the Kush'ku as the will of the tribes totem spirit, and of the dead. As such, most of what the Moot does is designed to placate or earn the favor of the spirits, especially before a major battle or the start of a military campaign. All other able bodied males are either hunters who ensure the day-to-day needs of the tribe are met, or warriors. Most of the ranks of male Orcs are warriors. Warriors, contribute to society by staging small raids and otherwise being available for purposes of war. Female Orcs are trained as equals until they reach maturity. At that time, they must fight hand-to-hand against a male Orc of the same age; until one, or the other is unconscious. If the female fails, she is sent to the tribes Huush'naag or "Breeding-Annex" where all such females are force-bred until they are no longer fertile. This is done to ensure the large number of Orcs necessary fight in any of the Orcs many military campaigns. If she wins, she has earned the right to fight as a warrior, and may take any husband she pleases. Any male who looses the fight, is removed from military service, and given hunting duties instead. Orcs keep slaves, to see to the menial tasks in their society. Some taskmasters treat their slaves better than others. However, such slaves are treated as property. Many are treated cruelly. Female slaves can expect to be force bred with other slaves, or worse male Orcs. Male slaves work any land the tribe may posses. Slaves caught attempting escape are typically beaten, or maimed. Half-Orcs are treated with mild contempt, and are considered weakened by their Human heritage. Many Half-Orcs live as slaves. However it is possible for a Half-Orc to prove himself, and attain status in the warrior caste. Such happenings are rare, but not unheard-off, especially during major military campaigns. Orcs and War Orcs believe that all peoples, themselves included, are becoming increasingly decrepit. This notion, a theological concept called Luul, compels the Orcs to wage war. In their view: only destroying the weak in their society and others can the long term survivability of any race be assured. The Orc doctrine of defeating the Luul in this way is called Shaad and is conceptually similar to a forced natural selection. Orc Tactics Naval Tactics Orc naval tactics are simple, but extremely effective. Orcs rely heavily on drakkar longships for strike-and-fade raiding tactics. Typically they will send a group of drakkar longships have most of the crew disembark, and raid the target, and leave before an effective counter attack can be launched. Raids such as these are most often performed on moonless nights, but raids on other nights do occur. Land Tactics Orc land-tactics, by contrast are not strike and fade. The most famous (but far from only) land tactic in the Orc arsinal is to attack in such overwhelming numbers as to make effective counter-attack nearly impossible. This is known as Pu Dibb, or "Angry Ants". Attacks like this often signal the start of a new Orcish campaign for for conquest, in the name of the Shaad philosophy.